¿Closet?
by Suu-Kyi Hokkaido
Summary: mi 1er fic de YuGiOh! escrito para mi amiga Mahokka! yaoi JoeyYugi, ambos chicos se quedan encerrados en un closet cortesia del guero ñ.ñ q pasara mientras estan ahi encerrados?


S-K: T.T Primero q nada...¬¬ nunca escriban un fic sin la compañía de su inspiración...ejem, primero en, el fic Joey y Yugi ya son novios, ok?...y si **el fic es YAOI!**

Yoshi: Yu-Gi-OH! No le pertenece a Suu-Kyi (eso es muy bueno)

Con el fic!

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí encerrados? 7 o talvez hasta 10 minutos, cualquiese que fuese el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Joey estaba seguro de que había sido una tortura y las razón del por que eran simples, primero por que la culpa de que el y su compañero se encontraran en ese lugar encerrados fuese su culpa, y que al tratar de abrir la puerta hubiese, por accidente, golpeado en la cabeza a la otra persona que sufre el mismo infierno que el (S-K: el closet ñ.nU) y dicha persona fuese su novio Yugi Mouto y como el closet era bastante pequeño cualquier movimiento que así Yugi, este terminaba rozando su cuerpo contra el de Joey, quien adquiría un color rojo en su rostro e imaginaba cosas no aptas para menores.

¿Qué Yugi no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacia?

De pronto Yugi grito y salto a los brazos de Joey y lo abrazo fuertemente.

_Creo que no -.-U _–pensó el rubio.- "¿Yugi que te pasa?"

El chico abrazo más fuerte al rubio y dijo:

"¡Un...una...a-araña!"

Joey se quedo quieto por unos momentos mientras registraba la información que Yugi le acababa de dar...¿Había una araña en ese lugar!

"¡HAAAAAA¡¡ARAÑA!"

Joey comenzó a brincar del susto y tiro a Yugi al suelo pero por ser descuidado en uno de sus saltos tiro gran parte de la ropa que se encontraba en el closet...aunque esto no lo detuvo y siguió saltando.

-.- ------ este es Yugi.

X.x ---- esta es la araña que acababa de morir aplastada por Joey en uno de sus saltos.

"Joey¡¡mataste a la araña!"

"...¿lo...hice?...¡ahh¡si eso era la que quería hacer!"

Yuugi solo le regalo una dulce sonrisa...al tiempo que una gotita se hacia presente en su nuca...

"¡JaJaJaJa¡Si¡¡No te preocupes Yugi, mientras estés bajo el cuidado del grandioso Joey Weeler, nada te pasara¡JaJaJaJa!"

¿Qué no fueron los cuidados de Joey lo que hizo que terminaran ahí?...la verdad eso ya no le importaba a Yugi, en esos momentos lo único que lograba capturar su atención era su compañero...simplemente le gustaba la compañía que el otro ofrecía...lo así sentirse feliz y sin preocupación alguna, además de que era bastante gracioso.

Joey levanto sus brazos en un signo de victoria pero lo único que logro hacer con eso fue tirar una caja que le dio en la cabeza.

"¡Oweee!" – se quejo.

"Jajaja, talvez tu me tu me salves a mi¿pero quien te va a salvar de ti mismo?" – Dijo Yugi.

"mmm¿Qué tal si nos cuidamos el uno al otro?" - Respondió el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Yugi no se resistió mas y abrazo a su novio por la cintura y le dio un (S-K: Larrrgooo) beso en los labios.

"mmmm...¿Y eso por que?"

"Por ser mi héroe" – le contesto el tricolor.

Joey se sentó en el suelo (S-K: y sobre los abrigos que el había tirado antes) y después sentó a Yugi en sus piernas y lo abrazo por la cintura.

"Creo que estaremos aquí encerrados un rato mas...¿que hacemos?"

El tricolor miro a su novio esperando una respuesta...lo único que recibió fue la sonrisa que se formo en rostro del rubio, una sonrisa que se puede catalogar como echii.

_Creo...que no debí preguntar eso..._ (S-K: bastante tarde, Yugi-chan)

El abuelo de Yugi y el de Rebeca caminaban por los pacillos de la casa Moutou que daban hacia la salida...pasando por el closet "de la miseria" como le puso Joey...

"¿Ya sabe Yugi que saldrás a la exploración? – pregunto el abuelo de Rebeca.- (S-K¿como se llama? ;-;?)

"...pues no...eh estado buscando a Yugi pero no lo eh visto en todo el día...supongo que salio con uno de sus amigos..."

"Bueno yo me tengo que ir, salúdame a Yugi cuando lo veas"

"Claro que lo haré, espera, déjame ir por tu abrigo"

Y así el abuelo de Yugi se encamino al closet y abriéndolo rápidamente se encontró a la persona que había estado buscando todo el día, dormido y sentado SOBRE las piernas de Joey, quien abrazaba a Yugi por la cintura de una forma bastante posesiva...

"..." –Yugi, su abuelo y Joey.

"Moutou¿esta bien?"

"¡Ahh¡Si, aquí esta tu abrigo!"

Tomo el abrigo que era uno de los únicos sobrevivientes de los ataques de Joey y se lo entrego a su amigo, quien salio por la puerta.

_¿de verdad quiero saber?_-se pregunto a si mismo el Sr. Mouto.-...¿que hacían ahí?

"ehhh...¡No es lo que piensas abuelito¡nos quedamos ahí por accidente!" – dijo Yugi.

"¡no fue la culpa de Yugi!...¡Yo le pedí que si me podía prestar una abrigo...!...ya sabe con el frió que esta haciendo...y pues...sin querer cerré la puerta..."

"...esta bien chicos...joey espero que hayas encontrado un abrigo que te quede...y creo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas a casa Joey, es tarde..."

Ambos salieron en dirección a la puerta antes de que al Sr. Mouto pueda decir algo mas...

_Dejando la puerta abierta...esos chicos..._

FIN

* * *

Oo ehhh...este...ñ.ñUU ¿perdón si mi fic no salio como lo esperaba querida amiga?...T.TUU...-.- si escucharon bien...jem, el comentario q hizo el abuelo...la puerta en realidad no estaba cerrada...Joey trato de abrirla pero girando alrevez la perilla 9.9U

Yoshi: -.-U dejen reviews!

Bye!


End file.
